


[Fanart for] Wolves In The House (Won't Let Me Out)

by nordreys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Form, Art, Fanart, M/M, Teratophilia, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nordreys/pseuds/nordreys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek, from otter's fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart for] Wolves In The House (Won't Let Me Out)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wolves In The House (Won't Let Me Out)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879526) by [otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter). 



**Author's Note:**

> i wouldn't make a very good furry artist, drawing hind legs is the most frustrating thing ever.  
> find me posting about hot monsters at nordreys.tumblr.com


End file.
